homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HWC Campaign: Naval Base Alpha
Naval Base Alpha is the seventeenth and final mission in the campaign. The final showdown begins between the Naggarok and the Kuun-Lan: who will win? Overview Unfortunately, the prisoner was telling the truth, with the naval base under attack from a massive enemy fleet. Just before Kiith Somtaaw arrives, the Nomad Moon falls to the Beast... Objectives * Disable and Destroy the Naggarok * Destroy Moon Capsule Emitters * Destroy Nomad Moon Research * Repulsor Weapon * Inertialess Drive Strategy This mission can either be very easy, or extremely difficult. It's nothing more than a large battle to defeat the Naggarok. As soon as you enter, a friendly Carrier will try to transmit information on the Nomad Moon, but fails to do so after some Cruise Missiles attack. The Naggarok tries to tempt the Kuun-Lan into joining, but fails. Move forward and destroy whatever enemy forces are nearby. There is no need to attempt to protect the Taiidan Republic, as their ships will just drift off the map and become useless. Simply move straight forward, while defending the Command Ship. Send your leeches forward to trigger a small scene in which the Nomad Moon fires its unique repulsor field, which needs to be disabled using leeches. At this point, you'll be advised to research the weapon for it to be added to the Dreadnought: do so as soon as possible. Once the repulsor weapon is disabled, a Taiidan Imperialist fleet will hyperspace in and distract the fleet from a pincer movement on the other side of the sector. Destroy the Nomad Moon quickly, then attack the Naggarok. Shortly after the Naggarok moves, it will devour one of your ships (random), then fly off at incredible speed, forcing Tactical to research the special drive it is using. Around this point, the Bentusi will enter, providing you information for the Super Acolyte. If you have any space for them, queue as many as you can, as they'll take the Naggarok down fast when it's disabled by devouring on a friendly ship. At this point, the Imperialists realise that they've been deceived and the Naggarok admits that it was only food for its own plans. Simply do whatever you can to destroy the Naggarok: when it's destroyed, it screams with a long "Nooo!", before the end cutscene plays. Congratulations! You've just completed ! Trivia * If you are really quick, you can save the final carrier. The carrier in the cutscene will be destroyed by the Nomad Moon's Repulsor Field and another carrier will be destroyed by the Beast Forces. Another carrier will be under attack from some enemy Ion Array Frigates. If you send anything lower than Dreadnaughts to this carrier, you can save it and it will give you plenty of support and will not come under attack again. This requires that you have many Multi-Beam Frigates and ACV's in your fleet as Destroyers are slow. * Even though the Taiidan Imperialists have severed all ties with the Beast, they strangely do not become allied ships, which would have helped if they were... * If you take too long to defeat the Naggarok, a variable sized enemy force will enter. This can be prevented by destroying the Naggarok as fast as possible. ** Difficulty level determines how large this fleet is. At Very Easy, only infected Heavy Cruisers will enter, increasing in size as difficulty increases. 17